Hechizos Del Caos: Sleepless Beauty & Tsunderella
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Inglaterra causa el tercer estrago con sus hechizos convirtiendo a USA en chica. Ahora a México le toca lidiar con la norteamericana. USAMex.


**HECHIZOS DEL CAOS: SLEEPLESS BEAUTY Y TSUNDERELLA**

-Méxicooooooo!

La chica se levantó de un brinco al escuchar el lloriqueo detrás de su puerta. La voz era chillona, pero aguda entonces pensó que era la de una chica. De cualquier manera no la reconocía y se acercó a su puerta, asomándose por el ojillo. El cristal estaba un poco polvoso y no se distinguía el rostro, pero se alcanzaba a ver el cabello rubio y corto.

-Itzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-lloriqueó la chica de nuevo.

¿Qué acaso Estados Unidos no era el único que la llamaba así?

Se rascó la mejilla mientras se decidía si abrir o no abrir, pero al final su mano se dirigió al picaporte. Apenas lo había jalado unos milímetros cuando la puerta salió volando y la chica rubia entró de golpe tirándose encima de México.

-Kyaaah!- gimió en el oído de la morena-Itzy ayuuúdaaameeee!

La rubia levantó la cabeza rozando sus cabellos en el rostro de la mexicana y por fin pudo verle el rostro.

Tenía los ojos azules llorosos detrás de unas gafas empañadas de lágrimas, las cejas fruncidas, sorbía la nariz y se estaba mordiendo el labio.

A primera vista no parecía haber visto su car en algún lado pero puso atención en la forma que se arrugaban los alrededores de sus ojos y abrió la boca sin hacer algún sonido. La cerró y la volvió a abrir.

-¿A-Al…fred…?- dijo casi en un susurro sin estar muy segura. Tal vez el estrés de esos días la estaba haciendo alucinar y estaba viendo chicas rubias donde no las había.

-Fue culpa de Inglaterra!- gimió de nuevo limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano cubierta por la manga de la chaqueta café que siempre traía en las reuniones- Estaba practicando su brujería cuando llegué, su sótano se llenó de humo, y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía pechos! Y no sé por qué estoy llorando! Yo no soy así de llorón!

La chica se quedó callada tratando de procesar todo aquello, tras lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada que retumbó en toda la sala.

Estados Unidos dejó de hipear por un momento frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción de su vecina, entonces el sentimiento le ganó y se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Que mala eres! ¡Estoy asustado! Vine porque confío en ti y tú te ríes de mi desgracia- dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de México humedeciendo su cabello con sus lágrimas.

-Perdón- se disculpó parando abruptamente y le comenzó a sobar la espalda- Ya no llores, anda.

De nuevo levantó la cabeza y miró a la morena-Está bien pero, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que se pase el efecto? No quiero que alguien más me vea así.

Por un momento, México se sintió halagada. Estados Unidos confiaba mucho en ella como para ser la única que lo vea con ese hechizo encima. Antes de que empezara a esbozar una sonrisa sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

-Adelante, sólo no causes problemas. Suficientes tengo.

-Ahhh ¡Thank you!- sonrió ampliamente- Por cierto, tu aliento huele a te de limón y galletas de canela. Que rico.

Fue hasta ese instante que México se dio cuenta del hecho de que estaba acostada en el piso, con Estados Unidos arriba de ella y estaba demasiado cerca.

Sintió su cara caliente y casi se paró de un brinco.

-S-sí, estaba tomando un postre- carraspeó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Very well then- dijo mirando a su alrededor y dejándose caer en un sillón- Ya que estoy aquí, hay que hacer algo divertido juntos. Qué haces para divertirte normalmente?

-Leer y tocar la guitarra. A veces salgo a atender a mis rosales.

-Que aburrido- declaró-No te gustan los videojuegos?-México le dirigió una mirada molesta-Okay, sorry. Mejor dime ¿Qué hacen las chicas para divertirse?

México se quedó tiesa un momento. Madres, pensó. No tenía ni idea ya que nunca había tenido una verdadera amiga como para hacer algo con ella. Sólo tenía a sus hermanas latinas, pero España la traía de un lado para otro y casi no las veía. Cuando se reunía con sus 30 hermanos normalmente se juntaba más con Chile, Argentina, Brasil, Uruguay y Guatemala. La mayoría de veces jugaban bastante pesado. Tal vez de ahí había sacado esa actitud tan brusca.

Al menos le había ayudado para poder defenderse.

-¿Una pijamada?- dijo aliviada de que se le haya ocurrido algo.

-Oh yeah! A sleepover! Una vez hicimos una los G8 pero acabo hecha un desastre.

México enarcó una ceja.

-Y yo que creía que sólo a las chicas les…nos gustaban esas cosas. Bueno, tú y tus achichincles no son lo más masculino que conozco de todas formas.

Estados Unidos hizo un puchero al escuchar aquello pero lo dejó pasar.

-Anyway. Tenemos que comprar botanas y dulces para empezar! Vayamos por ellos!- tomó del brazo a la mexicana, arrastrándola a la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-Oh God, what?

-Bueno…-comenzó México mirando a la chica de arriba abajo-Esa ropa está muy…Se te ve todo el cañon de Colorado, mijo.

Era cierto. La falda verde militar apenas si le llegaba a mitad del muslo y su blusa no era más que un top que se amarraba al frente.

Estados Unidos se cubrió el pecho y las piernas con ambas manos sonrojándose levemente.

-Ya sé! Así aparecí, no me digas nada.

-Muy bien, ven conmigo- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a su cuarto. Abrió su closet y revolvió su guardarropa. Dio con unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa azul que le lanzó al norteamericano.

-Gracias! You're so kind!- entonces empezó a sacarse el top como si nada frente a México.

-¡Alfredo! ¡Ten un poco de pudor!- se dio media vuelta para darle privacidad. Estados Unidos se detuvo.

-Oh, of course. Se me olvida que ahora soy mujer- rio alegremente y se giró para cambiarse.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-Wait, hay mini supermercados en cada esquina de México?- dijo mirando a la tiendita de abarrotes como si Cristo se le hubiera aparecido. Poco le faltaba para arrodillarse.

-No seas wey, se llaman abarrotes. Son lo más normal del mundo aquí.

-¿Y por qué nunca me hablaste de esta maravilla?- miró acusativamente a su vecina.

-Nunca preguntaste. Pero bueno, pide lo que quieras.

-Hmm…- Estado Unidos estudió las botanas, dulces y demás chatarra- Quiero eso, y eso de allá…¿Sabe bien lo de la bolsa verde? Esos chocolates...¿Qué tal unas palomitas? Wahh! ¿Hay jalapeñas? Dime, ¿cuánto dineros sería?

México hizo un cálculo rápido de vista tomando en cuenta todo lo que su vecino le había señalado.

-Como $50 pesos o un poco más…

-Entonces yo pago- rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó unos cuantos billetes verdes hechos bolita- Crap.

La mexicana soltó un suspiro.

-Olvídalo, pago yo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Con platos de botanas rodeando la cama, incluso algo de alcohol, México estaba dejando que el norteamericano le trenzara el cabello. Ya no tenían nada por hacer así que había insistido.

Había propuesto varias actividades entre los dos: México quiso ver una película, después Estados Unidos le mostró un par de videos divertidos en internet, llamaron a sus hermanos latinos vía webcam sin decirles que la chica rubia era el gringo en realidad y ver como reaccionaban. Incluso le había pedido a su vecina que cantara algo con su guitarra.

-Hey, no te duermas!- se quejó estados Unidos al ver que México comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Te dije que cuando me agarran la cabeza me da sueño- dijo tallándose los ojos-Además ya es tarde y se me pasó la hora de dormir.

-Well- dijo resignado y soltó el mechón de cabello café. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el buró de noche-También estoy empezando a sentirme cansado. Am I going to sleep with you?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A dormir en la misma cama que tú, no me irás a aventar a la habitación de huéspedes como siempre ¿verdad? Siempre hay ruidos raros y me da miedo.

-Eres un coyón, pero SÓLO POR ESTA VEZ ¿estamos?- cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había saltado al colchón y se había arropado a él mismo con las cobijas.

Negando con la cabeza, apagó las luces y se metió a un lado de él y se retorció hasta acomodarse.

-Mañana me ayudarás a limpiar o no vuelves a venir- sentenció pero luego dijo con una voz más calmada- Buenas noches, gringo.

-Wait, puedo preguntarte algo?- soltó.

-Dime- cerró los ojos comenzando a relajarse.

-¿Por qué me estás tratando tan amablemente? Normalmente no me hubieras comprado nada, me dirías que tienes frijoles en el refrigerador y que me los tragara sin peros… No quiero decir que no me gusten, saben muy ricos, pero me trataste diferente hoy- La morena abrió los ojos de golpe y cayó en cuenta que era verdad todo aquello. No le había insultado ni una vez y se sintió cómoda en su presencia- Is it because I'm a girl now?

-Claro que no, no sea tonto. Tú eres tú- México se mordió el labio tratando de inventar una excusa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Estados Unidos la interrumpió con una risa suave.

-No importa, me alegra que Inglaterra me haya hecho esto, extrañaba jugar contigo como antes. Si es así, ya know, me gustaría ser una chica para siempre.

La mexicana se tapó la cara hasta la nariz con la cobijas agradeciendo que estuviera todo oscuro.

-Estás loco- declaró dándole la espalda.

Estados Unidos sólo rio otra vez y cerró los ojos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-Sal de ahí, tenemos que llegar.

-¡NO! ¡Me verás así! ¡Y yo no sé nada!

México hacía esfuerzos para que Estados Unidos saliera de su escondite y diera la cara en una reunión convocada por el G20 para investigar unos supuestos espionajes a varios presidentes y ministros del grupo por parte de USA.

-No te hagas, siempre andas metiendo las narices donde no te llaman.

-I swear esta vez no tenía idea!

-Y un pepino. Te viene s conmigo- entonces comenzó a arrastrarlo con el pasillo. Durante todo el camino trataba de sujetarse de lo que sea con las uñas, que de todos modos no funcionó.

El escándalo llamó la atención de los convocados que se asomaron fuera de la sala para ver qué pasaba.

Entre jaloneos, Estados Unidos alcanzó a ver a Inglaterra y corrió hacia él. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-What did you do to me?! Como me quito este hechizo?!

-No me grites idiota que yo también salí afectado!- a su lado, Francia esbozó una sonrisita. Inglaterra se sonrojó hasta las orejas y rechinó los dientes.

-I don't care, te perdono, pero dime como vuelvo a ser normal?!

Inglaterra soltó una risilla histérica.

-Sonará muy cliché, pero necesitas un beso. Ya sabes, típica regla de los cuentos de hadas.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, algunos retrocediendo discretamente. Pero Estado Unidos los ignoró y se dio media vuelta, parándose firmemente.

-Muy bien. Itzy, kiss me.

El pasillo se sumió en un total silencio ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Q-q-qué?

-Ya escuchaste a Inglaterra. Sácame de este hechizo please.

-¡¿Y cómo porqué yo?! ¡Hay muchos hombres…o algo así allá atrás!

-Porque quiero que tú lo hagas!- comenzó a caminar en su dirección bastante determinado y México buscó en su bota por su calibre 25.

-¡Acércate y te lleno de plomo!- amenazó apuntando nerviosa con la espalda contra el muro.

La tomó de los hombros intentando buscar una vía de llegar a su objetivo pero México empujaba su cara, comenzando a forcejear y volvieron a caer al piso justo como la primera vez.

Los países permanecían callados y mirándose entre ellos sin saber que hacer o decir, sólo se aclaraban la garganta, apenados.

-¡Está bien! Lo haré-gruñó la mexicana sonrojándose- ¡Pero ya déjame!

El norteamericano aflojó su agarre y asintió haciendo que la melena se agitara.

México se incorporó sentándose

-Hazlo rápido- pidió cerrando los ojos y deseando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara.

Esperó unos segundos sintiendo la respiración de su vecino en las mejillas hasta que sintió una presión suave sobre sus labios. El calor le subió desde los pies hasta la cara poniéndole la piel de gallina. Cuando sintió la presión desvanecerse no abrió los ojos hasta un momento después.

Su vista se aclaró, distinguió el sonriente rostro de Estados Unidos, volviendo a ser un chico.

-Thank you again, Itzy!- le dijo revolviendo su cabello levemente con la misma voz de siempre. La cara de México se volvió rojo brillante.

-Quítate de encima gringo, ya estuvo bueno-masculló dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado.

-Don't get all nervous! It was just a little kiss!

-Desvergonzado, quítate he dicho

-O quieres que te de otro?

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Esto es acoso y está penado en mi país!

-Come on! Just another one!

-¡Vete al carajo, Alfred!

-Ehhm…la reunión se pospone- anunció Inglaterra caminando hacia la salida, seguido por el resto.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Y pues…xD Los hechizos de Inglaterra siguieron haciendo de la suyas y como ya le tocó al Giripan y al mismísimo FrUK, decidí que era hora de joder al USAMex también.**

**¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! (? Es que este ship me gusta en cualquiera de sus tres presentaciones, y como ya hice hetero y yaoi decidí probar con el yuri y me agradó bastante –w-**

**El titulo se me ocurrió precisamente por eso del "beso mágico" (LOL wut) ya que USA no es ninguna chica hechizada por el sueño y porque Mekishiko es una tsundere. (coffcof además por una canción del anime Gravitation que se llama precisamente "Sleepless Beauty" coffcoff)**

**Ok, creo este es mi oneshot más largo y todo lo hice por echarle un poquito más de historia, pero bueeeno, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**


End file.
